


House and Apartment

by milkcat1998



Series: Beer & Double Size Bed [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28130301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkcat1998/pseuds/milkcat1998
Summary: Beer & Double Size Bed Series 啤酒與雙人床系列甜甜花絮小段子二瑟帶梅子回家過夜的故事
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Beer & Double Size Bed [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019202
Kudos: 1





	House and Apartment

**Author's Note:**

> Background Music: Let's Get Lost - Carly Rae Jepsen  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0RJHKUsEqC4

交往之前，Merlin一直也沒有去過Arthur住的地方，Merlin對Arthur住的地方也有點好奇，畢竟他可是Pendragon企業的繼承人！老實說Merlin知道這個件事的時候有一點被嚇到，但是看著Arthur一副“甚麼事也沒發生”的樣子Merlin也不好意思繼續自己的小情緒了。他不知道為甚麼堂堂大企業老闆的兒子肯紓尊降貴在自己小得可憐的破公寓過夜，不過抱著Arthur一起睡的感覺還滿舒服的，所以他就隨Arthur喜歡了。

正式在一起之後，出於好奇和關心男朋友的生活，Merlin問了Arthur可不可以去他住的地方看看。Arthur聽到之後表現得異常興奮，就差屁股沒有露出一條搖來搖去尾巴了。

"這沒甚麼大不了吧？正常交往中的情侶也會到對方的家裏作客吧？"

"的確是這樣沒錯，但是你是我第一個帶回去的對象。"

"？"  
"你不是以前有過往過幾個前女友嗎？"

"她們都是我父親安排的聯姻對象，我從來都沒有喜歡過他們。男性的話，他們都是一夜情。我總對不會讓他們出現在我的家裏。只有你，是我認真交往的對像。所以嚴格來說，Merlin你是我第一個真正的男朋友。”

"Arthur…… 我愛你！"

Arthur沒有用說話回應Merlin，他只是在聽到小男友愛的告白之後，把對方拉到自己懷裏，額外贈送一個熱情的深吻。最後在一連串的親親和擁抱之後(他們就差沒搞上床了)，Merlin答應了Arthur這個星期的週末在他家過夜。所以在星期五的下午四點，Merlin剛好上完了最後一節課，就收到Arthur的電話。

"嘿！你下課了嗎？"  
"我過來接你了！你現在在哪？"

"Arthur? 可你不是還有一個半小時才下班嗎？"

"因為一想到你要過來我的公寓，我就很想早點下班來接你。所以我加緊完成今天的工作，早點下班了。"

"這樣沒關係嗎？身為上司但是比下屬早下班會不會不太好？"

"反正我都已經完成了今天的工作，早一點離開也沒關係。至於下屬們，他們只要完成了工作一樣也可以提早下班，這方面我是一視同仁的。好了，我看到你了！過來上車吧！"

Merlin放下手中的電話四處張望，果然在視線範圍內的不遠處看到Arthur的座駕，以及車窗內的人對他投向一個燦爛的微笑。Merlin臉上因為看到Arthur而掛起淡淡緋紅色，大概連他自己都沒有注意到自己現在面泛桃花的樣子有多可愛吧。但是這些微小的舉動卻被Arthur盡快眼底。看着自己心愛的人一步一步地走向自己，現在Arthur覺得自己就是世界上最幸福的人了。噢，不對。應該是說，只要Merlin在他的身邊，他無時無刻都是世界上最幸福的人。

為Arthur帶來幸福的天使，穿過行色匆匆的路人，坐到他的身旁。

"嘿，Arthur!"  
"謝謝你來接我！下次不用特地過來吧！我自己坐地鐵過去不就可以了嗎？"

"接伴侶回自己的家是我身為男朋友的職責和義務。你就不能讓身為男朋友的我盡一下自己的本份嗎？"  
"而且現在這個時間不會堵車。坐我的車比起坐倫敦的地鐵更快一點。"

"好了，我知道啦！"  
"我親愛的王子殿下~ 我們現在可以起行嗎？"

"當然可以了，我忠誠的僕人！”

過了大約四十分鐘，車子半路駛過了兩旁維多利亞建築風格的古老大宅，加上行人路兩旁形態優美的行道樹。一看就知道這裡的房產價值不菲。Merlin透過車窗外的典雅的大宅和別緻的景色，認出了這裡就是大名鼎鼎的Kensington*。英國富豪還有貴族們的集中地。

Merlin忍不住開口問了Arthur。

"雖然我知道你家很有錢，不過你應該不會是住在Kensington吧？哈哈~ 我可不想要一個和皇室做鄰居的男朋友！搞不好狗仔隊還蹲在你家門口偷拍隔壁的窗戶！"

"......"

"...... ?"  
"還真的被我說中了嗎？！我的天啊...... 你家到底是有多有錢啊......"

"我現在不是住在這裡！大學畢業之後我就搬出來住了！我現在的公寓在City* 那邊！我只有在聖誕節的時候因為父親的要求才回去住幾天！而且我家有專人負責保安，絕對不會有狗仔隊的問題！"

"我只是開玩笑啦，Arthur。不過我還真是烏鴉嘴，如果我的期未考成績也可以信口開河就拿到高分就好了。"  
"而且我跟你在一起又不是為了你的錢，是因為我愛你！即使你是英國富豪榜榜首，還是公園長椅上的流浪漢，我也愛你！不過親愛的，就算你是無家可歸的流浪漢，你也是最風度翩翩的流浪漢~"

Pendragon的家族資產的確曾經位列英國富豪榜首，但是排名會因為外圍環境因素和經濟不景氣而有所變動。總括來說不曾跌出頭三位。為了小男友的心理健康着想，Arthur決定還是不要告訴他了 。何況他剛剛收穫了Merlin如蜜糖般甜膩的情話，他可不想破壞車廂內的氣氛呢。

不過Merlin接下來說的話，還是讓Arthur的額頭上露出了三條黑線。

"但是你爸會不會像言情小說裏面的惡婆婆一樣欺負新進門的媳婦，嫌棄我出身寒微還生不出孩子來？"

"......"  
"我父親會不會嫌棄你我還不知道，不過我知道你的確生不出孩子來。"

"好嘛，我只是假設一下。因為我從來沒有和有錢人打過交道啊！都不知道你們有錢人是怎樣看待我們這些普通人的......"

"你只要做自己就好了。別忘了尊貴的王子殿下是怎樣被你這個可愛的男僕俘虜了他的身心呢。再者，你難道會因為我父親給你五十萬英鎊的支票而離開我嗎？"

"Ummm…… 我會收下他的支票喔。"

"甚麼？"

"我會收下你爸的支票，然後假裝和你分手！之後買機票和你一起逃到某個不知名的東南亞小國，拿着你爸給我的錢我們一起享受人生！人財兩得！"

"哈哈！你真是個小機靈鬼！如果不是我在開車，我想吻你！讓你這個小鬼頭再也說不出這種油腔滑調的話來！"

"謝謝了，菜頭殿下！我把這句說話當作是對我的的嘉獎！"

在一陣夾雜着"菜頭"和"白痴"等稱呼的笑聲中，車子緩緩地駛進倫敦市中心。不久之後，Merlin在Arthur的帶領下終於來到一間外形幾為古樸的維多利亞大宅門口。

Merlin終於來到了Arthur的住的地方了。和古色古香的外表不同，大宅內的裝潢相當現代化，主題色調以黑色和金色為主。不論是牆壁、沙發、窗簾還是燈具，都用上了不同色調的主題色互相配搭，內部空間看上去感覺既低調又奢華。

"嘩！這就是你住的地方？看去上比五星級酒店還要豪華！這裡有多大？"

"如果包括花園和停車位的面積，大概是5000平方尺多一點？"

"...... 我有點後悔問這個問題了。"  
"對了。難得我來了，我們要做點甚麼嗎？"

"你不是說有一套電影想看嗎？我們要看電影嗎？"

"好啊！我之前期末考太忙了，都沒時間去電影院！我喜歡的演員的新電影剛好在Netflix上線了！"

最後Arthur和Merlin就躺在客廳的長版沙發上，一邊吃著外賣披薩一邊用Arthur家的120寸4K電視看電影。本來Merlin想親手下廚為Arthur煮他最喜歡的香草烤雞，但是Arthur說他是客人不應該去廚房幫忙。但事實上是Arthur忘了買菜。(Arthur最近都在Merlin家過夜，都不知多久沒有回來了。冰箱當然空空如也。)

在忍受了Merlin對那個叫Bradley的演員整整兩個小時的彩虹屁之後，Arthur終於熬到電視上出現演員名單的時間。

"啊...... 這就完結了？我怎麼沒有看到傳說中他和Colin Morgan的床戲？可惡難道剪掉了嗎？"

"好了，現在有點晚了。我們應該準備睡覺了。"

"知道啦，你先回房間吧。"  
"我還想看片尾彩蛋呢，我等一下再上去。"

"好吧，我忠誠的男僕竟然為了一個金髮大胸的男人拋棄他效忠的殿下......"

"哈哈~ 你這個戲精！說的好像你不是金髮大胸似的！不過你當然是我最喜歡的金髮大胸了~ 好啦，你先在你的房間等我吧！”  
“剛剛我們沒有看到的床戲，你想不想待會上演真人版？"

"那麼我就期待一下你的表演了~"

Arthur轉身，快步地走上樓梯。不過在踏上樓梯的那一刻，他才露出“計劃通”的傻笑樣子。

天殺的他期待了多久才成功把Merlin 拐回他家的床！雖然Merlin家已經換了新的雙人床，但是Standard size那裡比得上Super King size？想到可以在自己的Super King size床上和Merlin解鎖更多的高難度姿勢，Arthur就感到非常興奮。

Arthur回到房間之後，馬上就洗了一個舒舒服服的熱水澡。正當Arthur穿著浴袍躺在床上，滿心期待地等着Merlin回來的時候，Arthur放在床前的手機響起了Merlin的專屬鈴聲。

"Merlin?"

"嘿，Arthur……"

"你不是說會上來嗎？"

"Umm…… 我忘記了你房間在那一層了......"

"梅林！你真是個白痴！"

"該死的我的公寓又沒有五層樓，六間睡房和七間浴室！"

"唉..... 你現在在那？"

"剛才走得急有點口喝。我去廚房喝水了。"

"不要亂跑，我來找你。"

Merlin拜訪男朋友的週末，就在一片雞飛狗走的情況下結束了。Arthur逼着Merlin在大宅裏面的每一個房間都來一發，美其名為幫助"路痴"認路。當然了，次數最多的自然是Arthur的睡房了。

雖然Arthur的大宅豪華又漂亮，不過Merlin 還是不習慣早上起來的時候，以為自己去了酒店過夜的感覺。還有在Arthur這幾天高強度的密集式”訓練”之下，他總算記得Arthur的房間在那裡了。所以就算Arthur的床墊有多舒服多柔軟，他打死也不會再來Arthur的大宅過夜了。該死的他的腰都快要斷了好嗎！

Arthur對Merlin的想法倒是沒什麼意見，因為City距離Merlin的校區有點遠。不像Merlin租住的公寓那樣，只要走十五分鐘的路程就到學校了。Arthur當然不介意每天早上送Merlin回學校，但是他還是希望Merlin可以多一點休息的時間。每天要早起一個小時浪費在交通上，Arthur寧願Merlin多一個小時的時間和他相處，和他一起吃早餐，享受悠閒的早上。

最後，這對熱戀中的小情侶在倫敦市中心的豪華大宅度過了短短的兩日三夜，就回到倫敦近郊的小公寓，繼續二人的愛情故事。

**Author's Note:**

> Kensington 肯辛頓  
> 英國最著名的富人區之一，大名鼎鼎的肯辛頓宮就位於此。肯辛頓宮自17世紀起就成為英國王室居住地。目前是威廉王子和其他幾位皇室成員的正式官邸。
> 
> City of London 倫敦城 / 倫敦金融城  
> 簡稱 the City  
> 世界著名的金融中心，是倫敦少有的高樓林立的地方之一，坐落有英格蘭銀行、勞埃德銀行、倫敦證券交易所、聯合利華等等的商業金融辦公樓。
> 
> 作者碎碎念：  
> 最近三次元真的太忙了，不然更新的頻率會更快一點。不過寫這篇的糖，考察的時間比夏日時光那一篇還要多。因為我真的很不熟悉英國的地理分區和房地產市場......  
> 初衷只是想寫二瑟家太大害梅子迷路了，感覺真的很可愛~  
> 惡婆婆Uther可以參考這邊的: 【梅林传奇｜伪预告】回 家 的 诱 惑  
> https://www.bilibili.com/video/BV1yZ4y1p7iR?from=search&seid=1537981605498225705


End file.
